


The Color Of My Skin

by DummyCrummy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Period-Typical Racism, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyCrummy/pseuds/DummyCrummy
Summary: Eda never thought about it, but sometimes when Luz had one of her...native tongue speaking in another language moments- she'd look around.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 245





	The Color Of My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought- Hey! if Luz come to the Boiling Isles in 2020, then she must've dealt with the world's problems.

Eda knows Luz could speak two languages, of she knows, she lives with her. Though Luz speaks the other language just as much as someone could speak roach. The tanned girl spoke it 3 times and once was very enthusiastic. And that was when she saw the extreme cuteness the King of Demons radiates. 

(No one could resist that)

Eda never thought about it, but sometimes when Luz had one of her...native tongue speaking in another language moments- she'd look around.

Especially in public, outside the Owl House.

It was quick and subtle, and if Eda hadn't been so invested into body language to avoid arrest and betrayal, then she wouldn't have caught it.

It was the, 'are you gonna judge me?' glance that Eda could remember doing before she stopped caring. And sure she liked to be viewed as a sarcastic sassy hot woman with no soft spots, but she has a heart that cares for this kid. And for whatever reason Luz was insecure, it was gonna be dealt with.

* * *

"Hey kid I got a question." Luz looked up from her drawings. The floor was hard, like would should be of course, but even if it hurt her back, she would prefer it. Luz gave Eda one of her usual bright smiles.

"Of course what is you need?" She pushed aside her paper and stared at the older woman in interest, uncharacteristically Eda was looking around the room awkwardly.

"Look, I don't know if it's a sensitive topic or a human thing..yada yada- you get my point." Luz watched as Eda kneeled down so they could be faced to face. "But, you know when you speak...uh- s-pan-ush is it?" Luz gave her a nod of confirmation, close enough.

"So like, is it some sort of secret code of murder or something, cause when ever you go into, you look around as if someone will throw judge for it." 

And just like that, a cold bucket of ice was thrown onto her. How could she explain this to Eda, the Earth's problems into this unproblematic world. Luz pursed her lips, looking at anywhere bit Eda's direct gaze.

"You're right about the human thing part." Luz smiled at Eda sadly, "It's mostly based on your physical features rather than your personality traits. Most common conception is your skin color."

Luz gestured at their melanin difference, Eda being as pale as a ghost and her achieving the summer beach bod tanning standards. At this, Eda scowled, "A lot of people here are like you and I and we still here act friendly." 

"See Eda here's the thing, we have thing in my world called racists who have a poor sense of leaderships and decisions. So naturally, the country is being led by racist immature people who would beat me up if I spoke a word in Spanish." Luz winced as Eda growled. Maybe telling her about racism was a bad idea. Honestly that wasn't the worst of it.

One time-back in school, she was walking to her next class. Out of nowhere, some yelled 'Go back to you own country!' 

Yeah, it was mad awkward, but she ignored it and went about. Other times she saw people making fun of arabs and Muslims, calling them words such as ' terrorist' and 'bombers'. Backing them into the lockers. Luz knew of the victims, a small girl who drew in her sketchbook in the back of class.

"Hey hey- but it's nit a big deal." Eda looked at her as if she was crazy. "Not a BIG DEAL. Kid are you delirious?" The way Eda's eye gleamed dangerously, like a promise of sworn revenge. Luz shivered at the side Eda she's never seen.

"I'm not, trust me I know how bad it is. It's just what it is. But no matter how mad and angry you get Eda, people wont listen. Not even even mass murder based on someone's skin color could change a person's mind. But I know at some point, something's gonna change."

Eda let out a noise of surprise when Luz wrapped arms around her. The anger burning inside her slowly dwindled down the longer they were stuck in the embrace. Her arms went to rub the younger girl's back. 

"I like you a little to much for you to be suppressed because what you look like"

" _Yo también te quiero"_


End file.
